2013.06.01 - Behold, the Bringer of Rainbows!
Shen had already left and gone got lost this morning, but at least remembered to take her phone, not that she used it. She does eventually find her way back however to the safe house after speaking to quite a number of people. She totally needs to try and find the Buddhist temple again later. Still, she got some water to drink, the television is on news, and she's sitting on a chair backwards watching the television which makes things more comfortable for her wings. Ah, chairs...she loves them, when she doesn't have to sit in them properly. Kon had said he would return the next day which is has managed to do. Punctual is not generally a strong suit for him. It's sunny outside as it has been and following the weather he is actually wearing a plain black tanktop with a skull on it and a pair of loose yet form fitted jeans. One knock and another before he is poking his head in to the safehouse, he said he would bring Rose along soon as he was able and this time around he managed to snag her just for that. "Shen? You in?" He knows she is, he can hear the television. He is just being sorta polite. "I brought doughnuts like I said I would also a Rose." Rose walks along behind Kon, her hands lunged deeply into the large pockets of her baggy jeans. They were loose fitted in excess, slung low on her hips and only held aloft on the curve of them by a studded black and silver belt. A black mesh top covered her torso in a hug to reflect the contrast of black mesh over the red cami beneath, hanging lamely off a shoulder that loosened tendrils of white hair spilled over in tiny lashes. Any limp or remnants of damage from the temple seemed to be gone, at least the medical care was top notch - though it didn't help the still grated feelings and sour taste Kon had left in her mouth at the temple, she remained a few steps behind him and to his right, only entering when he moved from the doorway. Shen rises to turn off the television and gently calls out, "I am in Kon." Shen has been up for hours, then again..when one wakes up at the crack of dawn, not unusual. She heads out of the living room area to see who is visiting, and smiles widely. "Rose." Warmth is in her tone. Shen seems to study the other young woman before she finally nods, "Now that I have gotten a chance to really see you, you are truly beautiful." Shen states it as if simple observation, as 'truth'. But she does finally move forward to bow toward you both. "Welcome. It is an honor to have your companies." May not be correct grammar, but well, not her first language either. Kon bows in return just because it seems like the thing to do. Once he straightens up he shakes the bag of doughnuts, "Dozen so you get your pick." Turning a bit he looks back at Rose and motions with a tip of his head in. He's aware shes feeling sort of sour at him but he'll just move past it. It's not like she doesn't know how he feels in regards to the subject. They had that conversation once about redemption and new beginnings. Rose slides in, its like a shadows movement of a slink along the door frame as the sun rises. Keeping her frame in a lean against the wall she only removes her hands from her pockets to bow in return to Swift speaking softly. "Tashi Delek." A greeting in Tibetan tongue, a few things she looked up after their visit, knowing after that yet another stray would get brought in. It is Kon and Nate's way afterall. She held no resentment for -that- factor, she is used to it by now, just not as trusting. That bow wavered at the woman's compliment, the light flush of red on her cheeks there and gone before she rose and straightened, thrusting her hands back into her pockets. She could deal with redemption, but not Kon's level or understanding... Ever. Shen's eyes light up at Rose's greeting and responds in kind, though the slight blush from Rose causes her head to tilt slightly in curiosity. Still, she is bribed with donuts! "What are they?" She goes to look into the bag after gently taking it. Her English is better than it was in Tibet, smoother and a little better pronounced, but the accent is still as heavy as ever. She pulls a sprinkled covered donut out. It's bright and colorful, so Shen selected it. She smiles happily, "These look fun. I wonder how you make them, they feel soft." She then offers the back toward Rose to have a selection even as she raids a bite of her own donut. Uh-oh, Conner isn't getting first pick, girls are going first! She mmms in approval, a smile easily curling about her lips. "You said you wanted to see her again so I brought her along. They're junk food." Kon explains before giving Rose a playful elbow in the side so she hurries up and takes one. "No clue how you make them just know they're awesome. You should try the ones with filling." It's okay, they'll get two donuts, Kon will devour the rest in one fell swoop. It took a moment for Rose to move forward from her perch at the wall and swift inspection of the space to acquire her breakfast/lunch/dinner as it tended to be on the daily. She ate when she remembered and had time, though Lian has been pleasantly overly-joyous on making pb n j 'sammiches'. The smell or look of anything jelly like was making Rose go green due to it. That'll be great for her line of 'work'. The nudge in the side was met with a sidelong glance, snapping her hand in the bag to grab one that was jelly-filled and abruptly drop it back with an 'urk' to procure a Bismark. Pudding-like is safe...for now. "So, enjoying your stay so far Shen?" She says as she holds the donut in debate, staring at it and then the winged woman. A nod comes from Shen, "I'll try the jelly one next." Then back at Rose, "Yes, very much. I have made a new friend, Jenny Sparks. She is very kind and caring." Those that know Jenny, might cackle madly at that observation. "I have also begun to explore the museums around Central Park." But Shen then motions inside, "Please, let us have a seat perhaps?" The living room couch is far back against the wall as Shen isn't big sitting on it thanks to her wings. There is a random chair though setting in the middle of the floor. "What do you find interesting in New York City, Rose? I would very much enjoy doing something with you that you find wonderful." She does send a warm smile toward Kon, very happy that he has brought Rose to visit her. The jelly one was all Kon and Shen! Rose takes the gesture to cut a path around them and take a seat, plucking up a napkin from a random placement in the safehouse to rest the donut on instead of her hands. Flopping into the couch, she slumped, swinging one leg over the other to lazily cross and rest the donut safely in her lap in a nestled crook. Hearing Shen's inquiry Rose raises a brow, one corner of her lips rising with that simple gesture while her gaze darts to Kon. "Much to some people's dismay my pleasures in New York tend not to be the outside view. I like the clubs. Dancing. Indulging..." As she said those last two words slowly her gaze then slides to Shen. "Ever been to a party?" Oh no.. "Party?" Shen shakes her head no. "I have not. I have never danced before either. I am unsure what...indulging is." Though Shen moves to twist the chair about so she can sit backwards on it while facing the couch. The bag is set upon the floor between the couch and chair, sorta. Shen takes another bite of her donut seeming to greatly enjoy the sprinkles as she crunches on them and enjoys the soft dough of the donut itself. She tilts her head slightly watching Rose for an explanation. She appears curious, rather than suspicious. "Uh here we go." Kon says quietly before fishing out a maple bar and taking a bite out of it. Hopping over the back of the couch the clone lands on the other side and makes himself comfortable. Lets hope Rose doesn't turn all bad influence on Shen at this point. Another quiet few bites and he becomes a fly on the wall, just for now. "Dancing is..." Rose pauses in thought for a moment, staring down even as she is jostled slightly by Kon's hop onto the couch. "Kinda like being free, like flying for the flightless.." She states rather lowly, looking between Kon and Shen and rolling her shoulders in a shrug. "Partying is about the same. Just letting go, enjoying life.." "Indulging.." A mischievous smile curls upon Rose's lips as she looks up at Shen while she eats her donut, finding it relevant and using hers as an example, picking it up from her lap and tugging a piece of it off slowly, enough to let that filling slowly drip from the confection's center, a finger sweeping up to catch a bit free falling and placing it between lips... Point made. "Enjoying everything to an extreme." A slight gesture towards Shen as well just before wiping her finger clean on the napkin and setting the donut down like nothing happened. The gesture doesn't really make Shen blink though she studies it curiously as she thinks it has a point and place in this conversation. She nods slightly at that, "Like when I am meditation and I feel as if my body has lifted and soared, though I am still grounded." Totally not what Rose means most likely. "I think I would like to see what this partying and indulging is. I also wondered about dancing. I know the word, but I have never seen it before except on the television in some shows. It looks very fun and moving." She's thinking slow dancing or waltzing most likely. Though she then smiles gently at Kon, "Is something the matter?" Poor, poor, innocent Shen. "Nah. Just listening to you two talk. What would be wrong?" Kon asks as both of his brows quirk upwards and he takes another bite of his doughnut. One of his legs beginning to bounce off the arm of the couch. "Dancing, feh, nailed it already. I'm pro." Yeah, really -getting- it you'd have to be there, be in it. Rose will just have to take Shen out then, it would make for a fun night of at least watching Shen be brought into a whole new world via loud music, imbibing, and obnoxious New Yorkers and tourists. "The meditation part... Maybe... In a far more... Moving and inner body fashion." Yes, poor innocent Shen. "Dancing..." Pausing, Rose glances at Kon with his statement and laughs slightly, more like a huff of air in an exhale. "Yes, yes you did, you invented your own...thing." Finally, a small smile that quickly faded as well, just like that blush wrought earlier. "Dancing is fun, in any interpretation. I will take you soon." Shen's face lights up, "I would very much love that Rose. I look forward to the date." There is that term again. Conner attempted to explain it to her, but it epically failed. She polishes off her donut, and leans forward and to the side to tilt the bag and eye into it, mmming softly. She reaches in and pulls out the jelly one that Rose dropped earlier, and bites into it. She blinks rapidly a bit before she says with a mouth full, "Sweet." But she swallows it and takes another bite. Must not be too sweet then...though it almost painfully is to Shen who has never really had sugar in her life. But for some reason it just seems to make her more addicted to it. "Hah, date." Conner says with an inflection on the word that just amounts to humorous and slightly childish. Grinning sidelong at Rose then back at Shen. "I figured you two would get along. Yeah it's great huh? Did you figure out how to work everything in the house, Shen?" Rose, on the other hand, doesn't seem to get the big deal on the word, nor does it cause any reaction save the return narrowed set of eyes at Kon. Looking back at Shen, though, Rose is drawn to pause, swallowing as she plucks up the jelly donut and sinks her teeth in. The swallowing is visible in the flux of muscles along the line of Rose's neck, one hand rising to place fingers over her lips, then her hand as she attempts to prop her elbow on the arm of the couch and hold her hand in place... Casually. Though now, her other hand picks up her napkin-wrapped Bismark and drops it in Kon's lap. "Have.." Swallow.. "at." "The food exploded in the microwave the first time, it was a mess to clean up, but I figured things out after that. I forgot to open the bag first." Shen is watch Kon a little suspiciously, though still doesn't get it and Rose seems fine with the word, so she drops it before it even starts. She catches some escaping Jelly with her mouth and sucks some of it up before taking another bite, it's all natural to her, it's just eating, though Shen has no issue with licking or sucking jelly from her fingers rather than using a napkin. She's as bad as a little kid in some ways, and her smile just as bright and worry free, "Have at?" She doesn't seem to catch the meaning. "Thanks?" Kon remarks at Ravager while giving her a quick scowl. One meant in jest and not serious of course. The Bismark taken up he peels back the paper and crams it in his mouth before saying what he was about to. Around a mouthful he manages a laugh at Shen, "You blew something up? Thats great. Told you to read the instructions didn't I?" An honest question he can't remember if he had or not. "Also... Rose here is a great fighter. You wanted to learn you should ask her for some tips or to teach you." There, check it, he is being nice. Could be all the sugar he has had today. Oh sweet Jesus. Rose played with her food, sure, the playing with the jelly donut... Or well simply eating it in a messy manner... was pushing Rose to turning a light shade of green. Thank you, Lian, Rose is forever scarred on jelly. At least for the next year or so. Fingertips were dimpling at her cheeks in that grip that is slowly getting harsher, as if that is going to hold her reaction and stomach turmoil back. "Whurs the bathrum.." Is said from behind the hand as she bolts to a stand, already bee lining it in a direction, not knowing but taking a wild guess. "I did, but I have been practicing speaking English, not reading it." Shen wrinkles her nose cutely at Kon. "I stopped reading just a few words and carefully speak them out loud now, so I do not miss important things." The young woman then nods at Rose being a wonderful fighter, "She is, and creative. I never thought about fighting while in the air, let alone carrying someone else before. I just need to learn more restraining and less violent moves, and how to handle more multiple attackers with guns. I never fought against guns before, I lost count on how many bullets I took. The monks did not bother counting, they just removed them." But then Rose is running, "Down the...hall." And Shen appears confused, but at least the donut will be done before Rose gets back and Shen will have washed her hands in the kitchen sink. Ah, the good things in life. But after drying her hands, Shen soon returns to the living room. "Is Rose alright? Should I go see to her?" She does not know Rose too well, so asks for Kon's advice. This could go badly. "I... hrm." Kon's mouth opens and closes. Somewhere in that span of time the Bismark vanishes. "You okay Rose? Maybe shes pregnant." He teases out-loud as she races off before popping up from the couch and moving in to wash his own hands off as well, "May as well see if shes okay. Could be girl stuff. I'll stay out here..." "A baby?" Shen seems very interested. "I'll go ask." Yep, she just accidentally got Kon into trouble! Well, unless she's stopped.... Rose... is going to kill Kon. Clean up first, kill him after if she ever catches wind of that. Right now she is just standing there with that messily tied back and falling apart bun of white veiling her face, hands clenched on knees and deep breaths taken. It's a pretty sight, because Rose pukes rainbows...for realz. One hand reaches over almost mechanically and starts the sink to smear water on her face and just sit there for a moment before starting on her hands and looking for toothpaste to use to freshen up. Once done she heads back for the hall. Shen meets Rose in the hallway and smiles gently, "Are you alright Rose?" Her tone is concerned, but she does not touch Rose right now. She then tilts her head slightly, "You are not with child are you? If so, holding off on battles may be for the best. I understand humans give live birth." Yes, this just got majorly derailed. Rose is busy trying to untangle her hair from the hair tie when Shen meets her half way, her hand buried in the mass of white that suddenly stops its furtive fight at her queries and just stares, blinking. "With... what? No... no.no.nope. Why on earth would you think that?" She did not know exactly who or -what- Shen was and for a moment panic threatens to well up at her throat again. Swallow. For a moment and typical norm of hiding her feelings drops. Though not in the hallway Kon can hear every word and can't help but snicker under his breath while he runs the kitchen sink filling up a glass of water. Shen then looks suddenly concerned, "Rose, are you truly alright?" True worry reflecting in her voice. "I am truly sorry, Kon said you might be, and I have heard of human women getting sick when they are with child, so I assumed he may be correct. I pray you are not upset," and the short, winged girl looks honestly worried. Her wings still need to regrow some feathers as some are still broken or missing, though the healing is almost complete. Yet her arms are still fully bandaged up to help prevent accidentally infection as they are healing more slowly than her wings. Threatening, Shen? Not particularly unless wings freak ya out. "I did not mean to commit a taboo. I merely thought I should ask directly, because I was curious and concerned." Rose's jaw is flexing, the muscle along that defined line making its subtle surge to show the clench/release/clench of teeth behind her lips. So she sensed nothing, relief, and yet Kon being behind such a small rumor that did not yet leave this warehouse was truly unamusing. A smile that came from the birth of clenched teeth would likely fail at easing Shen despite the words. "No, your concern is fine, endearing, I appreciate it." Rose says as gently as possible as she rests a hand on Shen's shoulder gently, though that singing tension along muscles could likely be felt as a tremor. Passing the winged woman by if Shen turns she can see Rose's hand reaching behind her back, slipping beneath her shirt at just beneath the back pant line to reveal a horizontally resting hilt that held wo daggers sheathed within, each handle aimed out towards each hip. So thats what she carries when out in 'civvie' duty. Her pace quickened as she moved down the hall and drew a dagger. "Thank you for your hospitality Shen, we will go out on our date soon." As that is said she steps into the opening and pivots on her heel to quickly twist her body in Kon's direction, her hand recoiling and snapping forward to throw that dagger at him, imbedding it into the wall of the kitchen, just above the sink, close enough he'd possibly feel the breeze of it in passing. Intentional. In her silent rage she was out the door. "Hey! Down, Rose! Bad Rose!" Kon taunts as the dagger thuds in to the wall just above the sink and below the cabinets. Comically Kon had defended himself with a singular doughnut that really wouldn't have saved him. Yeah, hes eating his third already since being here. "Leaving already? Pssh. Fine... " The grin he sports not removing itself even as she fades from sight. Shen's concern is not relaxing, though she realizes that Rose isn't upset with her at least. "Rose...," the concern still very much there as she soon trails after the woman like a harmless puppy after a pack mate. "Rose!" Shen is soon rushing toward the door, but Rose is then gone. But then when Shen turns about on Kon, her eyes are narrowed, "You pulled a joke, and it was not taken well," realizing what Kon meant now. Apparently the Buddhist monks did not jest around a lot. "You will apologize to Rose." Uh-oh, Kon awoken mother hen! "She'll get over it." Kon says casually as he takes a few chews even tossing in a shrug. "It's not a normal day if I don't poke at her at least once." Rinsing and washing his glass off. "Sides, it was funny. Lets just not tell anyone about the hole in the wall." His fingers plucking the dagger out of the gash it had created. He'll return that later. Shen shakes her head, "You hurt her feelings Kon," she tells him firmly, not simply letting it go. "She was shaking and upset. Why would you wish to harm your friend in such a manner?" She does not seem to understand this in the least. "You need to apologize to her, and sincerely mean it." "It was just a joke. We're always like this. " Kon's brows knit together, "Don't lecture me, Shen, I hardly know you. We're friends and all but my history with Rose goes a lot further back and is full of darker things than just a bad joke." The glass is placed in the cupboard and the door slammed close. "I should go too, I got a thing to do." He does actually he just can't remember what it is. It'll come back to him or someone will call. "Enjoy the doughnuts." A wave over his shoulder and the hybrid is gone as well. Shen is left feeling hurt and frustrated. But she will retreat and meditation, silent and alone. The quiet is something she is used to. The television means off. Category:Log